A sacrifice for Arthur
by DakotaBeor
Summary: When at the tavern Merlin feels ill and wrong; He doesnt fit in the princes world. As Things turn for the worst as the warlock has to make the ultimate sacrifice for Arthur. ONE-SHOT, MERLIN!WHUMP, Set after S3
1. A sacrifice for Arthur

Merlin swayed slightly on his stool as he watched Arthur and the knights of the round table drink yet another drink. The warlock had always assumed that his magic would have dampened the effects of the mead on his system, Yet when he had put it to the test two years ago he wasn't surprised that he was wrong. Again. This time though when Gwaine had said he was going to the tavern all the knights including Arthur decided that it would a good idea; considering their recent victory at fighting off Morgana's army. Merlin had refused at first but after much persuading from Lancelot and Gwaine that he was one of the key members (Little did Gwaine realise the truth in his words) he agreed to follow them.

That was where the warlock found himself now, Gwaine swaying beside him as he patted the warlocks back continuously, Arthur laughing merrily with Lancelot and Leon as they discussed different plans while Percival and Elyon tried to race each-other as they drank large bottles of mead. Merlin looked down at the half empty bottle of mead. Something was wrong.

As people and crowds bustled past with wide smile on their faces and mead spilt down their fronts, Their arms waving through the air as they cheered and smiled. Others were arguing over the price of the all so precious liquid while another group were gambling over three golden coins placed in the centre of the old oak table. Everyone was bustling with life, Happy and cheerful.  
>"Already drunk Merlin? After only one!" Arthur teased as he hand shot upwards into the air and he waved over another tankard.<p>

"N-Nooo" Merlin slurred uncontrollably, Something was definitely wrong. Out of all the times the warlock had been drinking he knew it took more than half a tankard of mead to get him drunk. The warlock looked down at his mead, wrapping his hand around the metal flask as he brought it up to his lips and took another large gulp. It was then when he tasted it. The metallic tang that erupted at the back of his throat, The eruption of tingling upon his tongue as the mead trickled away.

"Really Merlin- You need to learn how to control your drink" Gwaine smiled as he finished off his second tankard, The knight turned fully around to his friend.

"I think- I-I Think ive been…" Merlin struggled to speak as his head began to spin, the noises around him slowly blurring together, "I think ive been drugged"

Instead of having worried hands surrounding him the warlock received raised eyebrows and looks of disappointment from each and every knight. Except Arthur. The prince was bending over laughing his head off as he struggled to catch his breathe again. "You- Merlin be drugged, Who would want to drug you?" Arthur asked sarcastically as he slowed his breathe.

Merlin growled, If only the prince knew. The warlock probably had more people out to kill him than the prince and the king combined by now. Merlin didn't fit in anymore in Camelot, Everyone was finding their place beside Arthurs side and around his world but the warlock was stuck standing in the middle, Alone, waiting for someone to show him where to go. He wasn't treated with the same respect from Arthur, It seemed for the prince that after everything they had been through: the round table, The words of wisdom and the struggle against Morgana, Everything went back to normal. It was after that comment that Merlin snapped slightly finding the strange metallic taste at the back of his mouth addicting he licked his lips. Something inside him which had accepted his place as servant disappeared as he glared at the prince, "You don't realise what I have don't for you" Merlin growled, Taking another large gulp of his drink finding it extremely addictive, The warlock finished the rest of the drink. His head splitting and throbbing as the last drop disappeared on his tongue.

"I have been by your side all the time and you never treat me with respect! I have been punched, poisoned, Stung, stabbed, chased, blasted against a wall numerously, Hit with fire balls, slapped, ill. I have fought dragons, witches, spirits, bandits, pixies and sidhes for YOU! And what do I get? Do this Merlin, Don't forget to polish that Merlin, You're an idiot Merlin!" The warlock stopped as his vision began to blur and black dots danced across his vision. Arthur seemed stunned; not that he could tell through his drunken gaze.

"If you feel that way maybe you should leave then, You should know not to speak to me like that! I am your prince!" Arthur growled back, "You have obviously had too much Merlin, I think its best you leave"

"FINE!" Merlin growled again and then with all his dignity the warlock stood unsteadily from the table and spun on his foot away from the knights, Only faintly aware of Lancelots calming voice and the fact he was being followed out.

The warlock stumbled from the tavern and began to walk away; Tripping twice he decided to take a shortcut through the back of one of the alleyways to make his journey less painful. Nodding to himself the warlock took off again. As he submerged himself into the darkness he didn't notice the man was still following behind until he was halfway near the end of the alleyway.

"Hello, You seem lost" The figure stated as they walked forwards and around the warlock blocking the nearest exit, The man placed a hand on the warlocks shoulder. It was large and strong obviously someone you wouldn't want to fight with.

"No actually" Merlin slurred slightly, "Im heading that way-" The warlock pointed towards the tree's only to shake his head and change the direction of his finger to the castle behind the man,

"No I think you are ill, You seem like you are about to collapse- Maybe you have been drugged" The man spoke, Merlin tilted his head to the side,

"How could you.." But before the warlock could finish his knee's buckled sending him tumbling towards the ground where he landed curled in a heap on the floor. Groaning in pain he rolled onto his back bringing his hand to his head as the blurred vision swirled around him.

"You know Emrys that was a pretty good move you did back in that tavern there" The larger man muttered as he bent downwards and pulled some rope from away behind his back. Quickly and tightly the larger man tied the rope around the warlocks wrists, rubbing it against his skin causing Merlin to flinch slightly.

"What do you- you- want?" Merlin slurred again, as he looked wearily up at the man. He was trying to delay his attacker. Reaching for his magic inside him while the man carried on trying his legs.

"A lot of people would pay good money to have their hands on you" The larger man smiled wickedly flashing his missing teeth. He finished tying his legs and watched the warlock for a bit. "It was good that you stormed out, I was starting to worry I would catch you away and alone from your protective prince"

Merlin frowned and began to struggled. His magic flared and Merlin responded by allowing his eyes to burn a deep gold. However instead of watching the man in front of him fly backwards and hit the wall, The larger man laughed. "I am not stupid warlock- I drugged you to supress you magic, You really are an idiot"

Merlin carried on struggling despite his situation, He even began to scream only to receive a blow to his face. The raven haired boy screamed outward in pain as his eye throbbed from the mans punch only earning himself with another across his jaw; One which the warlock managed to hold back. The larger man above him tutted as he shoved a cloth into his mouth and gagged the warlock preventing him from shouting outwards again.

"Theres no point, From what I heard the prince say they don't even care about you" The man hissed as he grabbed Merlin and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. The warlock struggled more but less feisty as the time before and the man knew it was because his words had begun to sink in.

"They ordered drinks to celebrate once you left seems like you are not needed anymore" The larger man sighed. Merlin stopped struggling and realised what he was saying. His head spun and his eyes watered; The drugs were begging to wear off but his magic was still supressed. The headache and drunk persona being a side effect. No one would notice his disappearance and from what the man was saying he was probably right. Who would notice a missing servant? No one that's who. Dark spots danced across the warlocks vision as warm blood dripped down his face and his head swam, There was no use fighting. So reluctantly the warlock slipped into a fitful sleep.

**()()()**

Arthur watched as the warlock stood upwards and left the tavern, Stumbling from side to side as he dove out through the old wooden door. The prince dipped his head as he thought about what Merlin had said, Maybe the idiot was right. He did treat him rough. But that was their relationship, Really the prince and servant were friends? Something Arthur wouldn't admit for sure, Only if the world was ending would he ever speak them words outwards .

"He didn't mean it Arthur" Lancelot stated as he finished off his own mead, Gwaine looked at Merlin's empty cup with inquisitive as he picked it up and looked at its contents. Arthur sighed and brought his head upwards pulling his hand through his hair.

"Why would I be bothered?" The prince asked, Watching as one of the large men from a group next to them got up to leave not that soon after the warlock. Worry wormed its way into Arthur's head as he watched the man walk from the room with roped swung over his shoulder and a successful smile on his face. The prince was about to stand upwards and run from the room when he controlled his emotions and sighed, taking a large gulp from his mead he returned his attention back to the conversation.

Lancelot had ignored the comment Arthur made about not being bothered, so had the other knights. All knew that really the prince cared for Merlin with a great deal, Almost as much as his love Gwen. Merlin was the brother that Arthur never had in many respect's, Each had the same up bringing difficulties only ever knowing one parent, and each had missing traits which the other carried. They were almost like two sides of the same coin. They needed each other.

"It surprises me how quickly he got drunk" Percival commented as he tore his eyes away from where the man with the rope had been, His eyes glancing towards Arthur. The prince smiled and wrapped his hands around his own drink and took a large mouthful; enjoying the warming sensation the mead provided as it washed away the remnants of the previous swallow.

"Hm, And when he said he thought he thought he was drugged" Elyon commented as he stifled a small laugh, "He really slurred his speech"

"Its unusual that he acts like that, Maybe he had a bad day with Gaius" Lancelot reflected as he finished his own tankard and turned his attention to Gwaine who was looking at the small remainder of the warlocks tankard. Lancelot had thought Merlin would be the only remaining person sobre out of them all; thinking that his magic would dull the effects. The tanned knight rolled his eyes to himself. Once again he had assumed someone was undefeatable because of Magic's raw power. Merlin was begging to rub off on him.

"Well that's Merlin the idiot for you" Arthur spurted knocking Lancelot from his reverie. Leon stroke his small beard as he looked around the men before him, a question on his lips as he waited for silence to fall between them before he asked it.

"Did he really mean the things he said?" Leon asked as he watched the knights and prince turn to him. All the men rose their eyebrows as they remembered back to the slightly slurred outburst the warlock had given them. Details on being punched, poisoned and blasted.

"He really is loyal to you Arthur, he obviously believes that you will make a great King" Percival muttered loud enough for all to hear, Lancelot nodded.

"Merlin is completely loyal to you Arthur. He would die for you without second thought for himself" Lancelot spoke voicing everyone's opinions overall, "You come first before himself of anyone else including us. He trusts you"

Gwaine grumbled something under his breathe about the princess not deserving it while he continued to look at the mead, Almost as if he was examining it. Lancelot turned his head to look at Arthur. The prince had barely registered the moody grumbled from the normally drunk Gwaine, His mind was back on the day when Merlin had came into his room and spoke to him. _Th__e warm fire had glowed giving the room an orange perspective. Arthur sat in his chair eating as much food as he could after recovering from the wound from the Questing beast. Merlin's eyes boring into him as he watched the prince. The warlock had been prat__tling on again about something and the prince had decided to ignore him. He was doing well his servant- friend said something he didn't expect._

'_I am happy to serve you, Until the day I die'. That was the day Arthur realised that Merlin wasn't a useless servant. He was a useless loyal servant. Merlin was a friend._

"Merlin was right!" Gwaine exclaimed knocking all the men from their Merlin based reveries. All heads snapped towards the knight. Gwaine was licking his lips and frowning at the taste of the mead he had drunk.

"What do you mean Gwaine?" Elyon asked cautiously, Gwaine frowned and looked from the knight then straight into Arthur's eyes.

"This isn't mead" Gwaine said slowly as he registered the facts as they rolled through his mind. The mead he had tasted didn't taste like the one he had, It wasn't warm and sweet on his tongue, instead it was bitter and metallic. The taste making him nauseous just from a small sip. Gwaine pushed he tankard towards Arthur and signalled for him to drink it. Without a second though Arthur had downed the remaining contents and frowned at the taste. It was like someone had made the prince drink a metallic substance. A wave of sickness hit the prince for a few seconds before passing. It was at that moment when all the blood slipped from the princes face. Merlin was right- He had been drugged.

Arthur stood upwards and scanned the room for the woman serving the drinks, Slowly he balled his hands into fists and marched up to her, the other knights only a few steps behind. Arthur stopped at the bar pushing a man aside as he eyes the woman with long brunette hair before him.

"Who drugged my friend?" Arthur growled as he watched the woman gulp loudly with fear. Arthur leaned closer. "I said who drugged Merlin?"

"I-I- I don't know what your talking about, I have only been serving you… That man served your friend" The woman stuttered as she looked around the mead smelling room at the other gurgling men, Arthur frowned and leaned backwards and took on a more approachable persona.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Leon asked leaning forwards so the woman could see him. The woman nodded slowly and brought her hand to her head as she signalled towards her teeth-

"He was missing teeth, Tall and strong and carried a lot of rope for some reason.." She stuttered as she stopped and shrugged apologetically towards the prince, "I am not sure about the rest?"

Anger swarmed through Arthurs body as he remembered the man leave the room with the rope swung casually over his shoulder. He knew something was odd and wrong about the way he smiled maliciously, He should have gone to help merlin- MERLIN!. Arthur jumped to action as he spun on his head and ran back to the small wooden table where he had been sitting. The blonde prince grabbed his sword and ran through the door leaving the knights behind in his shadow as he submerged himself into the streets.

It was dark and there was hardly any people around. The cold night air froze Arthur's breath as it left his mouth instantly causing small white clouds to dance in the space around it. The prince frowned and spun around running his fingers through his head. There was no way he would find Merlin now. Gwaine came from the tavern behind him with a large smile on his face as he drew his sword and stood by Arthurs side.

"Found him?" The knight asked, Arthur frowned and shook his head,

"I cant see any tracks, Where are the others?" Arthur asked. Gwaine looked back at the tavern and smiled cheekily, although Arthur could still see worry in his eyes for his friend.

"Little fight" Gwaine smiled, Arthur was about to answer back when a gut wrenching scream from an alley tore through the sky catching their attention. Arthurs heart started to increase as he recognised that annoying pitch of voice from anywhere. Within seconds Arthur and Gwaine's swords were drawn and they were running towards the source. All Arthur could hope was that the idiot hadn't gone and got himself killed. The prince didn't know what he would do without Merlin by his side.

**()()()**

The warlock wasn't out for long, He could tell by the fact that blood was still slowly leaking down the side of his head and that he was still being carried away from Camelot and away from his home. In all his life Merlin wondered how he would be remembered or on how he would die, Personally he hoped it would be after some good act of kindness towards someone, Or maybe during a battle when the risks were great and he was needed. He didn't expect to be remembered as the weak warlock who was carried away from his destiny tied up and gagged.

Merlin sighed and watched the ground beneath him as it passed. He had never felt so hopeless in his life. Normally if his magic was responding he would make it flare outwards with a surge of power and cause all the people around him to fly outwards, But without it all he could do was groan and moan in pain, Hoping someone would save him. Not that anyone would- After all Arthur seemed happy to get rid of him.

"OI YOU!" Someone shouted, Merlin's head barely moved as he suddenly found it wouldn't move. He was exhausted, his head ached and his eye throbbed. Not to mention how difficult it was to breathe. But the warlock ignored the pains which wracked his body and instead focused on where he recognised the voice. "OI YOU, YEAH FATTY WITH MY SKINNY FRIEND ON HIS SHOULDER!" Gwaine. Merlin sighed as he felt the man carrying him laugh sarcastically.

"Your friend? Didn't sound like that in there. Anyway How do you know this is your could be someone else's friend?" The man asked sarcastically, Merlin fought the urge to insult the man carrying him but instead stayed still and listened.

"Yes my friend, The one you drugged. Id know that red neckerchief anywhere" Another voice stated. Merlin smiled from under his gag as he recognised the condescending voice from anywhere, "Put him down now and we won't hurt you"

"What put him down and lose my payment? I don't think so prince" The man carrying Merlin spat,

Arthur and Gwaine obviously oblivious to Merlin's consciousness laughed to themselves as they stepped forwards, "Fine then" Gwaine smiled "I must warn you I am a very skilled fighter",

Arthur only just noticing the warlocks prone figure decided to try and talk to him, "Merlin?"

The warlock went to open his mouth to reply only to find that his mouth was still filled with the dirty gag, Instead he groaned loudly which caught Arthur's attention. Gwaine growled audibly as he walked closer towards the larger man, "What have you done to him?"

But instead of answering the larger man threw merlin to the side like he was a worthless piece of stock, The warlock's body crashed into one of the small huts walls sending him sprawling on the ground. Landing awkwardly as loud snap reverberated through the air as his shoulder dislocated itself from the impact on his side. Growling with more anger than possible Gwaine leapt forwards to attack the attacker, The larger man pulled a sword from his sheath just in time to protect himself from the crazed swings. Instead of attacking, Arthur rushed over towards Merlin's side where he knelt beside him and shook the boys thin frame.

"Merlin?" The prince asked concerned, Merlin opened his eyes which he hadn't even realised had closed as he looked around slightly dazed. Arthur was worried, He could see from the glint in his deep blue auras. The warlock had a swollen eye and a large amount of blood coming from a cut on his head and to make matters worse he seemed to have dislocated his shoulder.

"Ar-" Merlin groaned through his gag. As the raven haired boy went to move however he growled in pain his shoulder causing him a large amount of discomfort.

"Don't move you idiot!" Arthur scolded as he began to pull of the rope around the warlocks hands and feet. Merlin smiled and breathe a sigh of relief from the freedom, especially when the dirty gag was removed from his mouth.

"Thanks- I thought I would never talk again" Merlin smiled trying to relief the tension which hung in the air like a dead weight. The warlock tilted his head to the side to see If he could spot Gwaine and the larger man; They were engaged in a fight neither of them stopping to rest. It was then when Merlin realised her had No signs of ever being drunk, His speech was improved and his vision wasn't as blurry.

"Would have been an improvement" Arthur sighed, Merlin and his master laughed as he was propped upwards against a barrel. Suddenly large shouts sounded from further down the street, Merlin turned and saw the other knights bounding towards them; Their swords drawn and growls on their faces. Elyon had a large gash on his arm while Lancelot had received a cut on his cheek.

"ARTHUR, MERLIN, GWAINE!" Leon hollered down the street, Arthur smiled as did Merlin. Gwaine and the larger man ceased fighting and they jumped backwards and apart, allowing time for a small conversation.

"Took your time" Gwaine commented to the other as they came to stop. Lancelot and Percival ran to Merlin's side so Arthur could move back over to the fight. Only Elyon laughed at the comment even then though it was sarcastic at the time.

"Well if you hadn't of started that bar fight Gwaine we would have been here sooner" Elyon answered back.

"I would love to chat but I have a special guest-" The larger man begun as he glared towards the warlock, "To take back to my friends"

"Well you obviously have the wrong person" Percival growled. Merlin would have been stunned that the man had defended Merlin despite only knowing him for a few days. "This is Merlin not Emrys"

"See that's where your wrong" The larger man smiled, "My name is Manu and I will be back- This is obviously an unfair fight one that I cant win"

"So your giving up?" Gwaine teased, Merlin rolled his eyes and focused on Arthur. The prince was rolling his sword between his hand as he watched Manu before him slowly walk away.

Arthur stepped forward threateningly "You are under arrest- I swear I will track you down-"

"No you wont-Goodbye Arthur, Ill just leave Emrys with one gift" Manu slipped his hand behind his back and threw it outwards towards Arthur. Merlin had seen it coming, He had watched in detail as Manu had backed away and checked that the knife behind his back. Merlin was prepared for what was going to happen so when he heard the words spoken his eyes glowed gold straight away. The warlock jumped to his feet ignoring the pain that shot through his arm as he ran towards the blade that flew through the air, Pushing the prince out of the way he allowed time to resume.

Arthur and Merlin landed as a heap on the floor while the knights ran past after the man who was slowly retreating into the distance. Pain seeped through the warlocks side as he rolled onto his back and off the prince who seemed to be talking to him. The warlock cursed himself for his stupidity of allowing the man the chance. Reluctantly he laid so he was level with the prince, Rolling his head to the side to see the prat was smiling at him gratefully.

"Once again you saved my life" Arthur nodded, "Thankyou"

"I told you so" Merlin smiled, A warm feeling seeping through his clothes as the pain in his shoulder dulled,

"What?" Arthur asked disbelievingly,

"I told you I had been drugged" Merlin laughed half-heartedly his eyes locking with Arthur's. Everything around him was blurred and unfocused and the sounds were slowly slipping away. His body felt numb and cold a sensation that he welcomed. "Arthur- Im sorry about what I said i-"

"Shut-up Merlin" Arthur laughed. Merlin smiled as his eyes began to water slightly and he looked away and up into the sky. The knights were coming back- The clangs of their swords against their hips slowly growing louder. Manu had escaped to live another day- Not that it would be his problem any longer.

"You know, Sometimes I cant help but think" Merlin muttered, Arthur looked at his servant and noticed something was wrong immediately, His servants face was paler than before and a small slick of sweat was forming on his forehead. "That under different circumstances we would have been friends"

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Arthur asked as he propped himself upon his elbows, The warlock shrugged and carried on watching the stars as the feeling over took all his senses and black spots danced across his vision.

"You are my friend Arthur- And, You are going to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known" Merlin swallowed a dry lump as the taste of blood lingered in his mouth, But then again he knew it was from the cold metal dagger sticking out on his left side, Out of the view of the prince. Or that was Until Arthur had leaned over and spotted it and Merlin's blood covering the floor.

Arthur's face drained of colour as he knelt before Merlin and placed his hand on the wound and another on the warlocks shoulder. "Merlin, Merlin! Why didn't you tell me you- you clotpole!"

Merlin's smile dropped as he raised an eyebrow, "That's my word" He choked. Arthur couldn't take it as his eyes watered at the sight of his friends blood. The prince yelled for the knights to hurry back, But everything was slipping away from Merlin. A few more seconds later and his vision was surrounded by the knights, his friends. All worried as they watched the warlock's eyes slowly slip closed. Arthur was muttering words which were meant to be of comfort but mostly consisted of useless servants and idiots. Merlin supressed a chuckle as his eyes slowly closed taking one last look around him. It was going to be that day that the warlock was remembered for his death, He wasn't going to die unnoticed, He was going to die surrounded by friends after taking an injury for the future king, For his best friend. And that was something he wouldn't mind, something he couldn't mind, something he didn't mind. So with that his eyes closed and his laboured breathing stopped.

**()()()**

The smell of medicine was the first thing the warlock noticed as he slowly regained consciousness, that and the fact that his whole body seemed to ache, His side and his shoulder the most. Merlins head swam as he identified he was laying on the small wooden patients bed in the physician's chambers, The subtle bubbling of a potion on the burner being one of the main clues which gave away his location.

Slowly he opened his eyes, His deep blue auras absorbing the pale yellow walls as he looked around. His memories blanked out from his mind, preventing him from remembering what had happened. Merlin didn't know what to think; Had he fallen down the stairs again, had he spilt something, had he been attacked?

Rolling his head to the side Merlin spotted that instead of Gauis sitting by his bed it was the prince. His face peaceful as he lay back in the chair, A worried look painted on his face exaggerated by the ragged hair that sat on his head. In his hand were a wet towel and a bucket by his side, Obviously for the warlock. It was then when the memories had came flooding back to him. The man attacking him, the tavern and the knife. Smiling Merlin realised that he had been naïve all along. He did have a place in Arthur's world and probably the most important of them all- He wasn't just a servant. But he was the future kings servant, advisor. Friend.

The warlock smiled mischievously and allowed his eyes to burn gold, His happiness growing as he felt the familiar flair of his magic beneath his skin. The bucket that was beside him slowly floated into the air and moved so it was balanced above the prince's head, With another flash it flipped over tipping all the water from inside over the blonde's head.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed for the whole castle to hear.

It was good to have things back to normal.


	2. SEQUEL OUT SOON

**IN A LAND OF MYTH AND A TIME OF MAGIC THE DESTINY OF A GREAT KINGDOM RESTS ON THE SHOULDERS OF YOUNG MAN HIS NAME... MERLIN. **

**Manu and Merlin will Return in the sequel-**

**Till the day I die.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews :)<strong>

**The sequel has begun drafting so it will be on within 2 weeks and i have decided to make it because people have been asking for one :)**

**THANKS AGAIN"**

**And to make life easier the sequel will be posted as a second chapter- So keep your eyes on this page because soon it will be ON! **

**DakotaBeor**


End file.
